


It Ain't No Dance Party Without You Or: Charles and Erik Meet Again a Few Years After Cuba

by Summertime_Poet



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: (and endingthemes said she agreed with the song fitting for a post-Cuba AU where Erik returns), M/M, and the music video just really made me think of them on the dance floor, i just really love this song, so that were two very good reasons to write this little ficlet that you can read here now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I asked <a href="www.archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes">endingthemes</a> what she’d think about Marianas Trench’s song <a href="www.vimeo.com/64856190">"Stutter"</a> for a Cherik post-Cuba AU where Erik returns to Charles. That kind of got me thinking about how they might meet again in that AU, and, the music video of the song still in mind, I wondered <i>'what if they met again on the dance floor?'</i>. So this is how this might play out…</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ain't No Dance Party Without You Or: Charles and Erik Meet Again a Few Years After Cuba

Like, Hank still manages to drag Charles out of the house every now and then in the beginning of this AU, about a year or two after Cuba- and kinda tricks him to go to this event, oddly a bit farther away than usual, but he honestly doesn’t mind AS LONG AS CHARLES WOULD JUST LEAVE THE HOUSE AGAIN. (That was when Charles was already taking Hank’s stuff against the voices in his head though. Only- not ten years later yet.)

And on the same evening, Erik is super pissed off at Azazel for some reason and decides to go let off some steam elsewhere. He doesn’t have many places to go to right then, but there’s this mutant sort of dance party and he hopes none of the ones attending it will be ill-minded towards him. Maybe he’ll even have the luck to find some more mutants to join them. (Honestly though, he’s just had a _really bad_ day. Even Magneto has those after all, alright??)

And then he stands there, in his [checkered shirt](www.41.media.tumblr.com/7279ae62d2f31a943a7c0efd226973ce/tumblr_nrn851kXOo1rjjxbmo1_500.jpg), looking a bit out of place, when he sees this familiar head of brown curls, the hair a bit longer than the last time he saw the man they belonged to.

And Charles turns around and freezes.

Hank is on the other side of the room so he can’t step in. Erik knows this will only end up in shouts, accusations and hurt feelings. As does Charles. Who… is standing on both his legs, to Erik’s surprise. And Erik actually stops thinking about anything else for a second and blurts out an apology at a slightly puzzled, disbelieving Charles. And Erik goes like "you know, I actually came here ~~to have a good time ((sorry))~~ in order to distract myself and have some fun…" and for some reason, Charles ends up actually believing him. Which is when Erik continues "may I have this dance" and the music starts playing, and before he can even protest or slab Erik or yell or SIT DOWN ON THE DAMN FLOOR OUT OF UTTER REFUSAL OH ERIK WE SO AREN’T DOING THIS NOW, Erik is already moving him around to the - actually quite fast - music.

And it’s not reading minds, not even comparable to any other way he’s been somehow close to Erik before, but… he gains trust that moment. It’s not much, but it’s there. And Erik feels it too- and wants to give Charles enough reason to keep it up. So when the dance is over, he and Charles just stand opposite each other and look into each other’s eyes. They don’t say a word but soon notice some heads turning at them, some murmuring arising around them as a few people realize, or at least have their very own ideas about who this guy next to the famous professor is. It’s been a few years and some of them were only kids when Cuba happened, but they aren’t dumb. So Erik coughs slightly and nods at Charles. "Seems like it wouldn’t be the best of ideas if I stayed…" and Charles nods. Hank is watching them closely now, but he isn’t stepping in. He is kind of feeling that this wouldn’t be very wise at that moment.

Erik then slowly turns around and walks towards the door, people clearing his way as Charles isn’t calling for anyone to stop him right there and then. He is out of the door, in the cold night already, when he feels a hand slipping around his fist that he had formed at the slowly building anger at having to leave Charles behind already- again.

"Stop."

When, stubborn as he is, no matter the situation, he doesn’t stop nor turns around, the other hand tugs at his fist a bit harder and this time Charles’s voice isn’t soft or pleading. It’s demanding, and oh, so sure of its demand.

"Come home."

 

Eventually, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/129650040853) on my drabble blog ^^ (I corrected some small tense mistakes I didn't notice when posting it over there yesterday ever since, btw.) Also, sorry for the title. I just really wasn't sure how to call this ficlet... ^^'


End file.
